


𝘾𝙃𝙀𝙈𝙄𝘾𝘼𝙇 | DreamSMP oneshots !!

by st4rry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, aaaa first book on ao3 lets goooo, baba booey - Freeform, gwagwa, ranboo purpled and quackity are big comforts help, uum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rry/pseuds/st4rry
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, and more - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	1. Request here!

hello and hi!! i’m slimely (originally known as rawberries as a guest) and i’m doing dreamsmp oneshots! no not just the dreamteam, all of the members! just give me a prompt and character(s) and i’ll be sure to write it for you!

rules:  
-no smut  
-no shipping  
-only platonic (m sorry!!)

have fun requesting!! i’m sorry if i’m late, i don’t usually log onto my acc often

most likely will do (bc comforts :] or interesting):  
purpled  
ranboo  
niki  
sapnap  
punz  
quackity


	2. Sick Ender (Ranboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo gets sick, request by anon!

Ranboo woke up with a bad headache. It was annoying. “Unhgh..” He groaned, sniffing a bit.

He rubbed his forehead, feeling hotness on it. He trudged to his PC, opening up Minecraft, Twitch, and Discord. The apps opened up, and he joined a VC and began streaming on the DreamSMP.

Ranboo tried his best to make his voice sound alright, trying not to get anybody worried about him. ‘It was just a cold, right? Nothing worrying,’ He thought, blankly staring at his screen.

Ranboo quickly muted his stream mic and discord mic, sneezing. He unmuted and began chatting normally to his chat. He kept muting and unmuting himself to sneeze or sniff, and his chat began to question it.

Messages came up like:  
‘Why are you muting and unmuting?’  
‘is this a troll lolololol’  
‘??? mic???’  
‘u alriht’  
‘Um’

“I’m sorry chat I just,” He paused, sneezing. “-have a cold, nothing to worry about. I’ll be alright,” He explained. The chat started to worry even more, being more encouraging. They tried to get Ranboo to drink water, rest, or end the stream.

“No-no-no- chat I’m alright! See? I’m doing perfectly-“ He’d sniff, “-alright I may not be that alright but I’m still doing okay!” Ranboo exclaimed, now trying to ignore the people that wanted him to try to get him to rest.

A few people joined the VC, and they began talking over him. Ranboo just stopped talking, laughing every now and then. The headache had started annoying him again, and he silently groaned. Ranboo rubbed his forehead, desperately trying to wear it off.

In the VC, he began to sneeze a bit more often, concerning the chat and someone who had noticed it. That person was Tommy, who notices everything, and he will never ignore what he notices.

Tommy had dm’d Ranboo, asking if he was alright sense he kept sniffling or sneezing.

T: “Yo you alright”  
R: “yeah”  
T: “No you’re not”  
T: “You keep sneezing”  
R: “its just a cold dw”  
T: “How am I not going to ignore a person who was perfectly healthy the day before and is now sneezing like every minute”  
R: “,uh”  
T: “Yeah, VC 4”  
R: “oh ok”

Ranboo changed voice channels, seeing Tommy already in VC 4. Tommy immediately took attention to Ranboo joining, his loud voice hurting Ranboo’s ears.

“RANBOOOO! Are you alright, though?” Tommy asked. Ranboo just mumbled. Tommy then said, “Big R, go rest or some shit, you seem sick.” Ranboo deeply sighed and then complained, “I’m not sickkkkk...” He said, dragging out the K.

Tommy didn’t stop, though. “Ranbooo, you’re only gonna get worse, though,” He tried to help his friend.

Ranboo just muted and deafened himself, glancing at the chat. There were a ton of ‘Get better!’ ‘Drink water!’ ‘rest!!’ ‘ranboo r u alright?’ messages.

He tried to ignore them all. Ranboo unmuted and undeafened himself, but then he saw a few other people join the VC. Tommy was in the middle of explaining that Ranboo was sick and how he wouldn’t rest.

Though, people saw him undeafen and unmute, and they began yelling at him to rest and drink some water. The VC was now full of yelling, so Ranboo deafened and muted again.

“Chaattt, I don’t even feel exhausted!” Ranboo said, slightly groaning. He rested his head onto his desk, and he started to fall asleep. Ranboo quickly tried to force his eyes to open. He mumbled something inchoerent that even himself couldn’t understand.

Ranboo shot up quickly, trying his best to not fall sleep. He unmuted his mic and undeafened, hearing what the others were saying. They were watching his own stream.

“-eah the chat is saying that he fell asleep,” Someone said. Someone else noticed Ranboo undeafened and said, “Nonono- he’s not asleep anymore. He just undeafened and unmuted. Anyways, hello Ranboo. Go back to sleep.”

Ranboo just sneezed in returned, and quietly refused, mumbling a small, “Nsehdjej.. no.” His eyes grew tired, and he accidentally slept on a stream, not turning it off quickly after 2 hours of rest. The rest of the day he slept some more, staying on the VC with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m very sorry if this wasn’t exactly what you wanted anon! jendneh i’m not really good w/ sickfics and im still practicing writing again
> 
> im also v sorry that this is short!!


	3. Happi !! (Ranboo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo rambles happily. ender noises. tommy finds out ranboo is half ender
> 
> this is rlly short im sorry !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request: no  
> genre: flufffffffffffffff  
> beatboxxes  
> relationship: PLATONIC !!!! RANBOO IS UNCOMFY WITH SHIPPING !!!!!!! I’M NOT COMFORTABLE WITH SHIPPING MINORS IN MY COUNTRY !!!!! pls dont ship them i swear to god

Ranboo began rambling to Tommy sense he had first found his new location. Tommy didn’t mind sense, well, he was really lonely and on the verge of tears.

“So I was doing some cool stuff with Tubbo! It was really nice! I wish you could go back to L’manberg, though,” Ranboo said, slightly pouting. Tommy just laughed. “It’s alright, big man. I’m just exiled and some people visit, I’ll be alright.” Tommy replied, glancing to the side.

Ranboo paused, awkwardly patting Tommy’s shoulder.”I’ll visit you every week! I promise,” He said, trying to comfort the lonely boy. Tommy just sighed. “You don’t have to!” Tommy tried to reassure.

Ranboo just denied it, shaking his head. “Nonono-! I want to! Cause you’re my friend!” Ranboo explained. Tommy froze.

**_Friend?_ **

Tommy smiled at that. It had been a long time since Tubbo or any other friends came along. He just slightly chuckled and looked away, smiling sweetly.

Ranboo went back on to rambling, rambling about some planned meetings, playdates, and more fun stuff. Ranboo then accidentally slipped a few Ender noises. Tommy had noticed this.

“Are you, half Ender?” He asked, looking at the tall man. Ranboo stopped, a soft Ender noise at the end. “Uh, why?” He asked, grately failing on keeping up the act.

Tommy just laughed and rolled his eyes. “You suck at lying,” He responded. Ranboo just made a small squeak and looked away and melted in embarrassment.

“C’mon, it’s not that bad! I don’t care! To be honest, knowing my friend is half enderman is cool!” Tommy explained. Ranboo just huffed and accepted it. Tommy reached to slightly pet Ranboo’s horns to comfort the tall boy.

Ranboo leaned into the touch and leaned against Tommy, slightly worrying about something. “What’s wrong?” Tommy noticed Ranboo’s sudden expression.

Ranboo sighed. “What about the others’ thoughts..? It sounds stupid because there is already a walking cat, demon, sheep, dead ram, and a half salmon half fox hybrid. But an enderman hybrid? What a freak I am,” Ranboo vented. Tommy continued to pet Ranboo’s horns.

“Don’t worry about that! I’m sure they’ll accept you!” Tommy said, not carrying about what hybrid his friend was. Ranboo’s face hung, and he let out a small whimper. 

And they sat there, in silence yet comfortable silence. In the small Logstedshire campsite, gazing at the stars.


	4. Everybody wants to be famous. (Purpled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> purpeld angst,,,,,,, manipulative dream forces purpeld to be neautral (how do you spell) 😁🤗🤗🤗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> purpled angst  
> requested by Chanceuccino !!  
> relationships: platonic (OFC !!)  
> plot: purpeld wants to help tommy in logstedshire (though i thought of the plot causw the person wanted purpled angst w/ dream manipulating him n stuff)
> 
> this is rlly short im sorry GDGHD

Purpled was walking towards the path that led to Tommy’s new home. It took a bit of time, but he eventually got there. When the Ender Portal led him to the new, sandy island, Tommy instantly turned to the Ender Portal and ran to Purpled, tightly hugging him.

They stood there for a minute in silence before Tommy spoke up, “God, it’s so lonely here,” Tommy said, silently sobbing. Purpled just hugged the younger more.

After a while, they departed and Tommy showed Purpled around, letting him explore Logstedshire. It was a small place, but was sorta comfy aswell.

It was awhile before a noise came from the Ender Portal. Both boys turned to the sound, and the noise was from a person coming in. The person was Dream.

Tommy’s eyes gloomed, he turned away and held his knees towards his chest. Dream walked to the miserable and lonely boy, greeting him.

Dream stood there for a while, waiting for Tommy to give his armor. Tommy reluctantly took off his armor, hesitantly giving it to Dream, who threw it into a nearby fireplace.

“Anyways, how are you doing, Tommy?” Dream asked the boy, turning his gaze to Purpled. Tommy followed his gaze and quickly looked back at Dream. “-Uh, alright, how ab-“ Dream cut off Tommy, walking towards Purpled.

Purpled flinched, and the two locked eyes, Tommy nervously looking in the back. “What are you doing here, Purpled?” Dream asked.

To explain the question, Dream made a deal that if Purpled became neutral between the sides, he would prevent any harm coming to him, of course not including Dream, himself from harming Purpled.

Purpled had agreed, fearing more pain from both sides. In this moment, Purpled looked like he was trying to help Tommy after his exile, giving him valuable items and such.

Back to Dream’s question, Purpled hesitantly looked away, trying to avoid Dream’s scary glare on the Bedwars player.

Dream just frowned, harshly gripping onto Purpled’s arm and walking towards the Nether Portal. Purpled thrashed around the man’s harsh grip. It didn’t work, however.

In the Nether, Dream stopped and let go of Purpled. “Come back here again, and you’re dead,” He had said to the purple-eyed boy. Dream didn’t want Tommy to have any visitors, he wanted him to suffer. And if Tommy did get any visitors, he always had a ‘nice’ chat with them afterwards.

Dream truly is a scary man.


End file.
